


The lady light and her dark knight

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Sad, dont fade away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a song I wrote on accident in another work, I will send the link :)</p><p>In which memories flood back repeating like a broken record. Will he never find peace without her?</p><p>she is dead, but not completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lady light and her dark knight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do you believe in past lives?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715046) by [MiraculousDerpy101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101). 



Adrien lay in his bed at midnight, finally falling asleep.  
~~~

The girl walked towards him, her outfit flickered from ladybug's suit to regular civilian clothing like corruption. Black butterflies swarmed around her, but there was a shield of light that protected her. The eyes never changed.

"Marinette..? Ladybug?!"

she sat next to him, her smile turned to tears. "Hello Adrien, or should I say chat?"

His gloves flickered to bare hands then to gloves again. His clothing was doing it to.

Tears fell from her face. "Im sorry... I am so sorry..."

"For what?"

"Leaving you."

the girl tried to stand, but the hoard of butterflies increased, pushing her down. she was fading, and he kept swatting at them, trying to free her.

"Thank you... Adrien."

She lay there smiling. blood started to pool around her, smile on her face as she lay limp staring at him, holding his hand. her eyes dazes, and she faded till she was no more.

all he could do was cry and scream her name till his voice died.

~~~~

He sat up with tears in his eyes.

"Dude you okay?!! you were yelling and-" Nino was there, gabriel was out of town so natalie said he could stay over.

"Where is she?!"

"Who?"

"Marinette!"

"Dude, I don't know a Marinette."

thats right. she sacraficed herself but in return was forgotten. All the things she did, went unapreciated. 

"Oh sorry Nino, I said marinette. She is my dad's friend."

"Oh okay then?"

I know there has to be a way to get her back. I know I can save her... but how?

**Author's Note:**

> got any ideas for the next chapter? so many possibilities Ow0


End file.
